


Truth or Dreams?

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Prostitution, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 17:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ashley Williams lies recovering in the hospital after her vicious attack on Mars, she must mentally struggle with many things.  Is Shepard really Shepard and not some clone made by Cerberus?  If he is, can he trust him?  Especially after he has cheated on her with that Cerberus slut Miranda Lawson?  But most pressing of all is...the dreams.  Bizarre and always erotic dreams have been plaguing Ashley ever since she arrived.  Could they be more than just dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Truth or Dreams? – Chapter 1 **

When Ashley Williams laid eyes on John Shepard again at Alliance HQ in Vancouver, it was difficult for her. Back when they were hunting Saren together aboard the Normandy-SR1 they became lovers. Shepard was a great man and an even better leader. She would follow him into hell itself. She was sure she had found the love of her life and would stand by his side for the rest of her days.

But then he died.

Shepard died and Ashley spent two years in mourning. Losing someone you loved so much is a pain no words can describe. But in time she began to move on. Her family was supportive and her work sustained her. She finally reached a point where she felt ready for anything.

But nothing could have prepared her for Shepard’s sudden return.

Seeing Shepard standing before her, alive and smiling again, filled her with immeasurable joy…and unfathomable rage. She gave her heart to this man and spent two years in mourning because of him and all of a sudden he was there chatting with her like nothing had happened! And to make matters worse, he was now working for Cerberus! He had seemingly turned his back on the Alliance and was now working for a bunch of terrorists!

This wasn’t Shepard. No way! The Shepard she knew wouldn’t leave her hanging like that for two years. The Shepard she knew would never betray everything they fought for and join a bunch of filthy terrorists! This Shepard had to be some sort of clone, a puppet Cerberus was parading around. They were no doubt using him as some sort of decoy while they worked on some secret plot. Shepard’s pursuit of the Collectors had to be a ploy. But an effective one apparently. This take Shepard had apparently fooled Garrus and Tali into helping him. Something wasn’t right. She needed answers…

After meeting “Shepard” on Horizon, Ashley contacted Anderson to find out more. Anderson was very tight-lipped. She wasn’t going to get any answers out of him.

If Anderson wouldn’t talk to her then she doubted anyone else in the Alliance would. She had to seek outside help. Her old friend Liara was the only one she could think of that could give her the answers she sought. She heard she was working as an information broker on Illium. Ashley hated the thought of visiting the Terminus Systems again but she was desperate. She took some leave and boarded the first shuttle to the Terminus.

It didn’t take her long to find Liara. Liara agreed to see her right away and was very friendly to her old shipmate. They sat down and Ashley immediately started asking question. What did she know about this “Shepard” that was working for Cerberus? Did she have any idea where he came from? What was he doing? Was he a clone? How did they get Shepard’s DNA to clone him?

Liara’s answers were…not what Ashley expected. Liara claimed that she recovered Shepard’s body and gave it to Cerberus. They had the means to bring him back and she did not want her friend to go down like that, especially with the Reapers on the horizon.

Ashley left this meeting more confused than when she entered. This Shepard…was the real one? Cerberus really brought him back to life?

She had trouble believing it. But in time she came to accept that the Shepard she saw was the real one. His body at least. She still wasn’t convinced it was really Shepard behind the steering wheel. Cerberus had to be controlling him somehow. Perhaps they implanted a control chip in his brain when they were rebuilding him? Maybe they hypnotized or brainwashed him somehow? Or maybe…Shepard just felt indebted to them. They brought him back to life… Maybe Shepard joined them out of gratitude?

She just didn’t know. And trying to figure it out was just making her head hurt. She decided to return to work. The truth would come out eventually.

Ashley returned to the Alliance and went to work on her next assignment, all the while paying careful attention to any reports concerning activities in the Terminus Systems. Eventually a report made it to her that Shepard had been victorious against the Collectors. He journeyed through the Omega-4 Relay and blew up the Collector Base.

For Ashley this was the moment of truth. Shepard’s story was that he was only working with Cerberus to battle the Collectors. What would he do now that the Collectors were gone? Would he make up some new excuse to stay with Cerberus? Perhaps Cerberus’ true goals would finally come into view…

A few weeks later word came that a mass relay in batarian space had blown up, taking the entire system with it. Rumors were circulating that an Alliance soldier was responsible for it. This had everyone at Alliance HQ scrambling. The batarians had been itching for an excuse to declare open war with the Alliance. Up till now the Alliance had Council support. If the batarians declared war on the Alliance they would have to deal with support from the other Council races. But if the Alliance could be implicated in the destruction of this relay then the Council would stay as far away from this as possible. Humanity would face the batarians alone.

But as massive as this event was, it was personally overshadowed for Ashley by another event. Shortly after the batarian relay was destroyed the Normandy SR-2 entered the Sol system and hailed the nearest Alliance cruiser. John Shepard, Joker and Dr. Chakwas were surrendering themselves to Alliance custody. This startled many in the Alliance. Even more startling was Shepard’s confession that he was the one who blew up the batarian relay. Shepard was promptly taken into custody, along with Joker. The Alliance surprisingly couldn’t find any formal charges to lay on Dr. Chakwas so she was released. The new Normandy was impounded and the Alliance began to retrofit it to Alliance specifications.

When Shepard first arrived on Earth Ashley watched quietly from the crowd as he was led to the detention center. Ashley stayed hidden. She wasn’t ready to see him again…

What was going on here? Was this some sort of Cerberus trick? Did they have Shepard blow up the relay? Were they trying to plant Shepard back into the Alliance as some sort of mole? The more she thought about this the unlikelier it seemed. A mole can’t do very much locked up in a cell. And what would Cerberus gain from a war with the batarians? To crush an old enemy perhaps but it would cost humanity a lot of ships and troops. Perhaps they were trying to weaken the military so Cerberus could somehow step in?

Too many questions. Not enough answers. But these answers had to wait as disturbing reports started floating in from the edges of batarian space.

Batarian refugees were fleeing their home systems en mass. The stories they told echoed Shepard’s warnings about the Reapers. With everything that had been going on Ashley had actually forgotten about the Reapers! Through the grapevine she heard about Shepard’s claims that he blew up the relay to delay the Reapers. Though he insists he did it for the right reasons he still cut all ties to Cerberus and surrendered himself to the Alliance to face judgment.

Ashley didn’t know what to think anymore. But she had more pressing things to worry about now…

When the Reapers arrived it was utter chaos. Ashley made her way to the Normandy with Lieutenant Vega just before it took off. A distress call came in from Admiral Anderson and Shepard. The Normandy extracted Shepard while Anderson stayed behind to organize the resistance. Seeing Shepard take charge and fighting the Reapers again…it made Ashley’s fears and doubts fade away. Her Commander, her love, was back in action. It was time to kick some Reaper ass!

But her fears and doubts returned almost immediately after arriving at the Mars Archives. Cerberus was there, in force, to steal what they went there to get. Why was Cerberus there? How did they know about Liara’s discovery in the Archives? Someone had to have tipped them off. And she could only think of one person who could have tipped them off so quickly…

Ashley confronted Shepard several times about his allegiances to Cerberus as they fought their way through the Archives. He calmly explained to her that he severed all ties with Cerberus. Their alliance was only temporary and ended the moment the Collector Base blew up. She found some comfort in these words but had to remind herself that they were just words. Shepard’s actions would tell her if he was telling the truth or not.

Unfortunately she did not get to see much. Shepard mowed down the Cerberus troops in his way, a sight that greatly pleased her, but the last thing she remembered about the mission was the Cerberus mech smashing her head against the side of a shuttle.

Shepard carried Ashley aboard the Normandy and ordered Joker to take them to the Citadel. Seeing Ashley hurt like this was devastating to him. He still had strong feelings for Ashley and he refused to let her die.

After she was rushed to the Citadel hospital Shepard made it a priority to see how she was doing, even before speaking to the Council. He had to fight back tears as he saw her laying there, her face badly bruised from the beating she took. Though he knew she couldn’t hear him she offered him some encouraging words. A doctor entered just as he was finishing up. Shepard asked the doctor to let him know if there was anything he could do. Then he left. He wanted to stay by Ashley’s side but he had work to do. The Reapers were invading and now Cerberus was causing problems again. He needed to put them both down and fast.

After Shepard left the doctor approached Ashley. He skimmed through her medical file on his datapad and did a quick scan of her vitals. Despite her injuries her vitals were strong. Content that she was out of danger for the moment the doctor stepped out of the room for a moment. When he returned he was carrying a small tray with several hypodermic needles. He put the tray down beside her and one by one injected the fluids into her. When finished he disposed of the needles and left the room. Right now what she needed most was rest. Ashley still had a long road to recovery in front of her…

Sometime later Ashley finally awoke. She was hurting all over but the doctors told her that she was going to be fine. A few weeks of rest and physical therapy and she would be ready for duty. That was the first and last bit of good news she heard upon awakening.

She asked everyone she could for news about Earth and everywhere else in the galaxy. None of it was good. Earth was now completely under Reaper control and they were steadily creeping to all corners of the galaxy. Things looked bleak and all Ashley could do was lay there and take it. She was itching to get her hands on a rifle and join the fight. Little did she expect that she would be getting more than a rifle once she recovered. Councilor Udina visited her and offered to make her a Spectre! She was stunned. Being a Spectre would let her kick some serious ass but…was she ready for it?

Her thoughts on becoming a Spectre were put on hold when Shepard visited her the first time. It was an awkward conversation. She still didn’t know if she could trust Shepard or not. He kept insisting he was the same man he always was but was he really? She just didn’t know. Their conversation grew even more awkward when Ashley brought up another matter that had been preying on her mind, one that made her weep when she first heard about it…

What was Shepard’s relationship with this woman named Miranda Lawson?

Ashley had heard rumors that Shepard had started seeing another woman while with Cerberus. From what she heard this Miranda was a very high-ranking agent in Cerberus. When Ashley first learned that Shepard may be alive she kept telling herself that he would return to her out of love more than anything. But then he started seeing some Cerberus whore…

Deep down Ashley realized that Shepard’s unfaithfulness was contributing to her distrust of him. It didn’t help that Shepard tried to deny the relationship at first but then he came clean. He _was_ seeing Miranda. And he loved her. Shepard still had strong feelings for Ashley but…his feelings for Miranda were growing stronger. This pained Ashley to no end. But she hid her pain behind a smile and their conversation ended amicably. But after Shepard left she began to cry. Even if this was Shepard’s body, Cerberus had to have done something to his head. No way was that the Shepard she knew. As far as she was concerned, John Shepard died along with the Normandy SR-1.

For the rest of the day Ashley spoke to no one. Her doctor kept coming in to check on her but she wouldn’t even look at him. As nighttime fell and the hospital grew dark, Ashley felt a strong drowsiness wash over her. She did not fight it. She needed the sleep. She just hoped she wouldn’t dream about Shepard…

Everything was dark…and cold…

Ashley’s body felt heavy as she lay on a nice, soft bed in the middle of a darkened room. It was so dark that she couldn’t even see the walls. A soft light shone overhead that illuminated her and the bed. For some reason everything looked a little…blurry. She would blink several times but nothing would come completely into focus.

Suddenly she heard a door gently open and shut. She heard footfalls in the darkness. She turned her head towards the sound and squinted. It was still too dark for her to see who it was. Slowly the person stepped into the light. It was Shepard.

What was he doing here? She didn’t want to see him now, that filthy traitor. She started to turn her head to look away but stopped when she realized something. Shepard was completely naked. Not only that but _she_ was also completely naked! Ashley had no idea how she got here. She tried to lift her arms and move her legs but her limbs felt like lead. Shepard came closer to the bed and sat down on the edge, his cock fully erect. She remembered the first time she saw it. The memory was making her very, very wet…

Ashley tried to say something but Shepard put his finger over her lips and shushed her. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. Her face hurt a little bit as he kissed her since her facial injuries hadn’t fully healed yet. But warmth spread through her body as he kissed her that softened the pain. Shepard’s wonderful lips… She dreamed of the day she could kiss them again.

Some strength returned to her arms, allowing her to reach up and gently place her hand on the back of his head. She didn’t want him to stop kissing her. He kissed her more deeply and felt his tongue slid into her mouth. Their tongues swirled together as they kissed ever more deeply. Ashley felt one of Shepard’s hands sliding across her stomach. It stopped at her breast and he gave it a soft squeeze. She moaned as his firm hand fondled her tit. He pinched her nipple and gave it a soft twist, causing her yell softly from both pain and pleasure. 

They stopped kissing and Shepard rested his hand on Ashley’s stomach. She placed her hand on top of his and gazed into his eyes. The longer she stared into them the more her hatred just seemed to melt away. She smiled at him.

 **Ashley:** “Shepard…”

Shepard didn’t say anything and just smiled back.

 **Ashley:** “Please…fuck me…”

All thoughts of Cerberus had disappeared from her mind. She wanted to be with Shepard again. She wanted to feel his cock inside of her once again. She just wanted to be with him…

Without a word Shepard climbed on top of her. Ashley was still too weak to move herself so she let him do all the work. Shepard took hold of his cock and gently pressed the tip against her pussy. He smiled at her while rubbing it against the lips of her pussy before gently sliding it in. It felt a bit smaller than Ashley remembered…but still wonderful. Shepard slowly started moving. He thrust his hips and slid his cock in and out of her pussy. Ashley closed her eyes and let the pleasure just wash over her.

Shepard started to move faster. He lay on top of her and squeezed both her tits. His hands were so firm and strong! He kept going faster and faster! Ashley opened her eyes and stared into his. She could see the burning desire in his eyes. He wanted her back. He wanted her so bad! And she was his. All he had to do was ask and she would be his love again.

Ashley wrapped her arms and legs around Shepard and kissed him again. He went even faster and she could feel his cock begin to twitch. He was about to cum! And so was she! They kept fucking and they both came at the same time. His hot semen filled her womb, burning inside of her. For a moment she thought she might get pregnant from this but that thought quickly vanished. She didn’t care. She would happily bear Shepard’s children. They kept kissing for a long while until Shepard finally withdrew his cock. His semen started to pour out of her and onto the bed. He got up and stood next to the bed. His still-erect cock hung over Ashley’s face, dripping with a mixture of his cum and hers. She smiled and started to lick it. She licked it clean and opened her mouth so he could stick it in, which he did.

She was unable to sit up so she gave him a blowjob lying down. Shepard leaned over the bed and moved for her so she wouldn’t strain herself. She looked up at Shepard while blowing him and saw him smiling down at her. But as time went on Shepard started to get…blurry. Ashley’s vision started to darken. She felt like Shepard was fading away. But he was about to cum! She could feel his cock twitching again in her mouth!

 **Ashley, thinking:** “Don’t leave me again, Shepard! Please don’t leave me!”

But Shepard kept fading and fading as her vision grew ever darker. Just as her vision darkened completely, Shepard came and more of his semen shot down her throat.

With a jolt Ashley awoke. She breathed heavily as she looked around frantically to find out where she was. She was still in the hospital being treated for her wounds. She breathed a disappointed sigh when she realized that it was all just a dream. A very vivid dream…

 **???:** “Good morning, Williams. Sleep well?”

She didn’t realize someone was in the room. Standing next to her bed was a doctor with a shaved head tapping away at a datapad.

 **Ashley:** “You’re…Dr. Cohen, right?”

 **Dr. Cohen:** “That’s right. About time you’ve remembered my name. I’ve only been treating you since you arrived.”

He chuckled as he activated his omni-tool and performed a scan. Ashley smirked.

 **Ashley:** “Sorry, doc. I’ve never been good at remembering names.”

 **Dr. Cohen:** “We’ll you’re recovering from a severe cranial trauma so…I’ll forgive you this time.”

He winked at her. Ashley smiled as he finished his scan.

 **Ashley:** “So what’s the story, doc? Am I getting better? When I can check out?”

 **Dr. Cohen:** “Don’t get too excited, Williams. It’ll still be a couple days before I think you’re ready to try walking. Even then it will be a few more weeks before you’re ready for combat. As for this check-up, you’re doing well. Your wounds are healing nicely. Though your pulse and heart rate are a little high. Dreaming about something…’exciting’, were we?”

He grinned but Ashley did not. ‘Exciting’ was an understatement. Ashley still had trouble believing that was all just a dream. It felt so real…it even tasted real!

Dr. Cohen finished typing up his report.

 **Dr. Cohen:** “Well I’ve finished for now. Be sure to get getting some rest. Remember, the more you take it easy the faster you’ll heal and get out of here. Buzz for a nurse if you need anything.”

Dr. Cohen left the room. As he left and long after Ashley kept swirling her tongue around the inside of her mouth.

She tasted something…

It was a bitter aftertaste.

The only time she ever experienced this taste was after giving Shepard a blowjob the last time they had sex. Ashley grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down. Afterwards she lay back and stared at the ceiling. That dream was so vivid. So vivid that she could honestly taste Shepard’s cum even after waking up!

She turned her head and stared out the window at the skycars flying by. The doctor was right. She needed more rest if she was going to recover. She closed her eyes and softly smiled. Maybe she would dream about fucking Shepard again…?

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Truth or Dreams? – Chapter 2 **

**Dr. Cohen:** “So how are we feeling today, Williams?”

**Ashley:** “I’m…fine…”

Ashley lay in her hospital bed with her head turned away from the good doctor. Her breathing was shaky and she looked very concerned.

**Dr. Cohen:** “Are you sure? I’m not sure I like your breathing…”

He started up his omni-tool to perform another scan but Ashley stopped him.

**Ashley:** “Really, I’m fine! I just…have a lot of things on my mind. I, um… I just heard that my sister’s husband died. I’m…still reeling from that, I guess.”

**Dr. Cohen:** “Oh…”

The doctor turned off his omni-tool. He told Ashley he’d leave her alone and turned to leave.

**Ashley:** “Um, doc?”

**Dr. Cohen:** “Yes?”

He turned back to Ashley with a look of concern on his face. Ashley tried to think of the words she wanted to say but she was drawing a blank.

**Ashley:** “…Nothing…”

The doctor left, leaving Ashley alone with her thoughts. She turned back to the window and stared outside.

What she told the doctor was [i] _somewhat_ [/i] the truth. She was still coping with the news that Sarah’s husband was dead. But what was really bothering her was…her dreams…

Ashley closed her eyes. Her nights haven’t been very restful lately so she’s been sleeping more than usual. She hoped that tonight would be dream-free. She hoped she wouldn’t have another one of…[i] _those_ [/i] dreams again…

She was wrong.

Everything was dark. Ashley could hear the sound of footsteps and the soft chatter of a crowd. She could feel herself walking and realized that the footsteps she heard were her own. Slowly things came into focus. Ashley was walking down a busy street on one of the Wards late at night. She could sense that she was heading somewhere in particular.

Ashley stopped walking in front of a building and looked up. It was a high-class bar frequented by many wealthy citizens of the Citadel. Ashley grinned at the glowing holographic sign hanging over the bar and approached the door. She stopped for a moment and stared at her own reflection in the glass door. She grinned at the woman staring back at her.

This was not Ashley Williams staring back at her. This was a woman known only on the streets as ‘Natasha’. And she was a prostitute. She was born on a poor colony in the Terminus Systems and when she was old enough she made her way to the Citadel. She hoped to strike it big but had to resort to prostitution. She found real talent for the work and had several regular clients with big wallets…and equally big dicks…

This evening ‘Natasha’ was dressed in a very small, very tight open-back black dress. A single piece of string on her back tied back the front of her dress. One tug would have it all come off, not that there was much to come off in the first place. Her dress barely covered her nipples and navel and showed off the rest. She wore long nylons and high heel shoes and her skirt was so short that if she bent over far enough everyone would know that she wasn’t wearing any panties. The familiar face of Ashley Williams looked back at ‘Natasha’ in the glass but her face was heavy with makeup and her hair had been carefully done up.

This was the latest in one of Ashley’s bizarre dreams. In each one she was someone else. Whenever she’d see her reflection she’d see her own face but she would know it belonged to another person. She knew their name and where they came from but they would not be her. All of these dreams ended up being very erotic in one fashion or another. As a high-class call girl in this dream, she knew it would be no different.

Natasha entered the bar and looked around. Music was playing softly and people were sitting around laughing, drinking, smoking and having a good time. She was there for someone specific and she saw him sitting at the bar. An obese balding man in a business suit sat at the bar drinking a scotch. She walked to the end of the bar and asked the bartender for a scotch of her own. When the bartender handed it to her she took it and waited patiently. As soon as the man finished his drink he asked for another. That’s when she made her move.

Natasha approached the man and slid him the drink. He looked at the glass and then up at her. She smiled seductively at him.

**Natasha, seductively:** “Drinks are on me tonight, Johnnie Boy…”

**John:** “Who are you? Nobody calls me ‘Johnnie Boy’! Nobody except…”

John’s eyes widened with realization.

**John:** “Oh! Are you the one Lisa mentioned? Are you…Natasha?”

**Natasha:** “That’s right, big boy…”

She seductively brushed her hand against his.

**Natasha:** “Lisa apologizes for not being here tonight. She’s caught a really bad cold…”

John eyed Natasha up. She sat on the bar stool with her slender legs crossed. He felt a bulge grow in his pants as he made his way up her legs to her skimpy top. Seeing his excitement, she rubbed her leg up against his.

**John:** “…Did Lisa tell you what I like?”

**Natasha:** “Oh yes. Don’t you worry. I’m going to take _very_ good care of you…”

John smiled lecherously. He slid off his barstool and strolled (actually waddled) outside. Natasha followed a minute later. It wouldn’t look good for a man like him to be seen leaving a bar with a prostitute…

After that things were very blurry for Ashley. She vaguely recalls a ride in a skycar and made out a sign for some seedy motel. When her vision came back into focus she was following John into one of the rooms at the motel. As soon the door closed behind them John spun around and pinned Natasha against the wall and began kissing her. His fat lips pressed against hers and he slobbered all over her as they kissed.

He pulled her top off and squeezed her tits with his fat hands. Natasha moaned as she kissed him and felt his fingers play with her nipples. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She felt around his pants and felt his erect cock. She undid his pants for him and his cock sprung out. It actually wasn’t as big as Natasha would have liked. It was a bit on the small side to be honest. It was somewhat thick but terribly short. Compared to a lot of the dicks she has fucked, it was pretty disappointing. But he was a customer and she remembered Lisa’s instructions. She took it in her hand and began stroking it.

**Natasha:** “Oh John! It’s so big! I can’t wait to have this big, fat cock inside of me!”

Lisa’s instructions were to stroke John’s ego and the best way to do that was to compliment him on the size of his cock. She got down on her knees and kissed the tip of his cock. He liked that. She opened her mouth and let him slide his cock inside. She had no problem swallowing it all. His cock barely touched the back of her throat as she sucked on it. In less than a minute John came in her mouth. Natasha glued a smile on her face as she swallowed his load but inside she was very disappointed. The guy was not only short but way too quick.

She brushed past John and made for the bed. She pulled off the remainder of her outfit and crawled on the bed. She displayed her body for him and motioned seductively with her finger for him to join her. John struggled as he tried to pull off his shoes and the rest of his clothes. He stumbled around the room and even fell over a few times. Natasha had to resist the urge to laugh.

Finally John had removed all his clothes and climbed on top of Natasha. His pudgy face stared down at her while he took hold of his tiny cock and positioned it. He pressed the tip against her pussy and asked her if she wanted it. She told him she did. In a very excited voice she begged him to put his massive cock inside her pussy and give her the fuck of her life! He graciously obliged her and stuck it in.

Natasha faked a pleasurable yell and begged him to pound her hard. He did, thrusting his hips and putting all his weight into fucking her. Natasha’s smile was glued on good and tight. Otherwise she would have been frowning. His cock just wasn’t satisfying her at all. If she weren’t getting paid so much to do this she’d probably just kick him in the balls and walk out.

He bent down and kissed Natasha, slobbering all over her face as he did. Natasha’s revulsion over this man only grew. But she stuck with it. She had a job to do…

She flipped the man over and continued to ride him on top. His blubber made waves every time she came down. John was incredibly happy with her performance and grabbed her hips to help facilitate her fuck. He lasted longer this time but soon he came inside of her. Natasha was grateful that she remembered to take her birth control medicine tonight. She would hate to have this fat bastard’s baby…

For the next two hours Natasha fulfilled John’s every sexual desire and fantasy. She put on a sexy dance for him while he masturbated. She gave him another blowjob, did it doggy-style, let him lick her pussy, everything.

When it was all over John got dressed and left her money on the bedside table. He thanked her for an excellent job and told her to thank Lisa for recommending her. Natasha smiled and waved goodbye as she lay naked on the bed. As soon as the door closed she gave the man the finger. She hurried to the bathroom and gargled some water, desperate to get the taste of John’s cum out of her mouth. She quickly cleaned herself up and returned to the bedroom.

She looked down at her clothes on the floor but then shifted her gaze to the TV sitting atop a small cabinet directly across from the bed. She grinned. She bent down and opened the cabinet. Inside was a small laptop…connected to a camera hidden in the TV. She opened up the laptop and played back the recording. Normally she liked watching vids of herself having sex but seeing her do it with John like that was making her sick. She downloaded the vid file to a memory chip and put it in her purse. She quickly got dressed and left the room. She had another very important client waiting.

Ten minutes later Natasha was waiting in a dark alley near the motel. An older woman entered the alley and approached Natasha. Natasha smiled and took the memory chip out of her purse.

**Natasha:** “Here it is, as promised.”

The woman smiled back and took some credits out of her pocket. She handed the credits to Natasha while Natasha handed her the chip.

**John’s Wife:** “And my husband was completely unaware that he was being recorded?”

**Natasha:** “ _Blissfully_ unaware. That fat bastard couldn’t get enough of me.”

Natasha put the credits away in her purse.

**Natasha:** “Thanks for the credits, ma’am. And good luck with your divorce. Though with as fat and tiny as that guy is I’m amazed you didn’t divorce him sooner.”

**John’s Wife:** “Money has a way of making a woman stay. And thank _you_ , Natasha. With this in hand, that bucket of lard won’t have a credit to his name by the time my lawyers are done with him…”

Both women laughed. And laughed. And laughed…

Ashley’s vision blurred again and then her eyes snapped open.

Ashley was still in her hospital bed, sweating profusely. Her hands were shaking as memories of her dream refused to leave her mind. She spied a waste basket nearby. She grabbed it and vomited inside. Why was she having these disgusting dreams?! Did that synthetic cause irreparable brain damage when it attacked her?

She didn’t know. But she needed to find out…

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Truth or Dreams? – Part 3 **

**Dr. Cohen:** “Dreams, you say?”

Ashley Williams sat in the office of Dr. Cohen, her hands trembling and her face pale.

**Ashley:** “…Yes…”

**Dr. Cohen:** “What kind of dreams?”

Ashley gulped and her hands trembled harder.

**Ashley:** “…Erotic…dreams…”

Dr. Cohen cleared his throat and shifted around in his seat. This was definitely an awkward subject.

**Dr. Cohen:** “I…I see. How long have these dreams been going on?”

**Ashley:** “I think…since I got here? I definitely didn’t have dreams like this before. Not like this…”

For the past two weeks she had been having these bizarre dreams almost every night. Each dream was stranger than the last. Finally she could no longer keep it a secret and had to speak to someone.

**Ashley:** “Could my…head injury be causing them? Did I suffer any brain damage when that synthetic attacked me?”

The doctor reached over to his computer and pressed a few keys. He pulled up Ashley’s medical file and showed her some scans of her brain.

**Dr. Cohen:** “I have not noticed any brain damage during any of our tests. As far as I can tell you have healed up very nicely. Just another week of rest and observation and you should be ready to return to duty.”

Ashley was very happy to hear that. However it wouldn’t mean anything to her if these dreams continued even after being released. She had to get to the bottom of all this now.

**Dr. Cohen:** “Why don’t we start off simple? Tell me more about your dreams. Tell me what happened in your most recent one.”

Ashley gulped again. It was her most recent dream that really prompted her to reach out for help…

Ashley walked down a hall through the Citadel Embassies. She wore a plain white blouse, black skirt, nylons and high heel shoes. Her hair was tied up in a bun like when she first served on the Normandy and wore reading glasses. Her purse was slung over her shoulder and she had a datapad in her hands.

It was late evening and the halls were empty. Her footsteps echoed down the halls as she walked to the location of her new job.

Tonight Ashley’s name was Sandra. She was a temp worker hired to do some simple data entry work for the politicians trying to track all the new refugees coming to the Citadel. So many were flooding in that people were working night and day to get their data inputted. There wasn’t any room left in the regular offices for her so she was assigned to work at an unused computer terminal in the embassy IT department.

Sandra arrived at her destination. She pulled her security pass out of her purse and swiped the card. The door slid open and she entered.

The IT lab was a mess with pieces of tech cluttering every surface. Only one other person in the lab was a mousey young woman a couple years younger than Sandra. She wore thick glasses and her brown hair looked like it hadn’t been combed in months. She was fixated on her computer as Sandra entered and didn’t pay any attention.

Sandra smiled at the tech girl and cleared her throat to get her attention. She jolted and looked up.

**???:** “Oh! You scared me!”

Sandra chuckled.

**Sandra:** “Sorry about that. Are you Amy?”

**Amy:** “Um…yes! Yes, I’m Amy. And you’re…Sandra, right? The new temp?”

Amy got up and shook Sandra’s hand. The nerdy little girl eyed Sandra over in a peculiar way as she continued to shake. They ended up shaking for a full minute before Sandra finally spoke up.

**Sandra:** “Um…I’m going to need that hand back.”

**Amy:** “Oh! Oh, right. Sorry. Um…your computer is right over here!”

Amy rushed over and cleared some datapads off a chair. She rolled it over to a dusty computer terminal. She blew off the dust as sneezed as it all flew right into her face. Sandra couldn’t help but giggle. She had a soft spot for the nerdy types…

Amy motioned for Sandra to sit and she did. Amy returned to her desk and let Sandra get to work.

For the next two hours the two women worked quietly. Amy was the only tech in the lab working the night shift. Fortunately there weren’t a lot of people needing her help that night so her workload was light. Sandra worked at sorting and processing refugee information. Right above her computer there was a metal panel with a reflective surface. Through it she could see Amy sitting behind her. She would look up from time to time and grin.

Every now and then Amy would sneak a peek at Sandra. Sometimes it was only a brief glimpse but other times the little tech girl would stare at her for several seconds before shaking her head and returning to work. More than once Sandra swore she saw Amy blushing.

She had a feeling she knew what Amy was thinking…

After another hour passed Amy got up and declared she was going to get a cup of coffee. Sandra watched her go. Amy snuck another glimpse of her as she passed. This time Sandra definitely saw her blush. Sandra grinned slyly and followed.

Amy had her back to the door as Sandra entered the breakroom. She finished pouring her cup of coffee and turned around. She jumped and nearly spilled hot coffee all over herself when she saw Sandra standing in the doorway.

**Amy:** “Oh my! You startled me!”

Sandra chuckled.

**Sandra:** “Sorry about that. I decided I could use a cup of coffee too.”

Amy shuffled out of the way while Sandra approached the coffee machine and poured herself a cup.

Amy stood off to the side, nervously sipping her coffee while avoiding Sandra’s gaze. Sandra leaned against a countertop and watched the nervous little tech girl with a devious grin on her face.

As she slowly slipped her coffee Amy kept slipping her quick glances out of the corner of her eye. She was so cute, Sandra thought. She reached up and pulled the pin out of the bun in her hair. Her long black hair fell around her shoulders and she gave her head a soft shake, straightening her hair out. Amy’s eyes widened when she saw how sexy Sandra looked with her hair down. Unable to take it anymore she threw her cup into the trash and hurried back to the tech lab. Sandra grinned and followed her.

When she arrived she found Amy hunched over her console, furiously tapping away at the keys. Sandra grinned and slowly made her way around the room. Amy kept eying her nervously without moving her head. Eventually Sandra moved behind her out of Amy’s peripheral line of sight. She could see Amy’s body trembling as she moved closer. The mousey little tech girl couldn’t see Sandra anymore but she could still hear her. Sandra moved in until she was standing directly behind Amy…and wrapped her arms around the tech girl.

**Amy:** “W-What?! What are you doing?!”

Sandra could see Amy’s reflection in her computer monitor. She grinned deviously and whispered in Amy’s ear.

**Sandra, whispering:** “Don’t try to deny it. You want me…don’t you…?”

She spun Amy’s chair around. All the color had drained from her face but Sandra could still see it in her eyes. Amy the tech girl was a lesbian. And she wanted Sandra bad. So bad…

And you know what? Sandra wanted Amy too. She had a soft spot for the nerdy type…

Sandra sat in Amy’s lap and slowly started unbuttoning her blouse.

**Sandra, seductively:** “You look at my body and you grow so very, very wet. You want to run your hands through my silky hair…”

She ran her fingers through her hair like a comb.

**Sandra, seductively:** “You want to feel up my perky breasts…”

She undid her last button and opened her blouse. Amy’s eyes practically bugged out of her head. Sandra wasn’t wearing a bra.

**Sandra, seductively:** “You want to play with my nipples…stick your fingers in my pussy…make me wet and cum while screaming your name…”

With one hand Sandra took hold of one of her breasts. She squeezed it softly and began playing with her nipple, gently twisting it and moaning. Meanwhile her other hand slid down her stomach and into her skirt. She wasn’t wearing any panties either so she could just slide her finger right in.

Amy could hear the squishing sounds of Sandra masturbating. Her body trembled harder and harder as she grew hornier by the second. Finally she couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed Sandra around the waist and pushed her onto the floor. Before they even hit the ground she started suckling one of Sandra’s tits. After landing she grabbed the other breast and started squeezing it.

Sandra’s tits were so soft…and so warm…

They were everything Amy imagined they’d be! This was turning out to be the best night of her life.

Sandra continued to finger her pussy while Amy worked on her breasts.

**Sandra:** “Yes! Oh yes! That’s it! Suck on them more! Squeeze them harder! Amy!”

Amy sucked and squeezed until Sandra came. She pulled out her dripping wet fingers and offered them to Amy. She licked them clean, all with a dreamy expression.

Sandra smiled and gently removed Amy from her chest. She got up and walked back to her desk, much to Amy’s disappointment.

**Amy:** “Are we done already?”

**Sandra:** “Oh, hardly, sweetie. Hardly…”

She grabbed her purse and pulled something out.

**Sandra:** “You’ve pleasured me…and now it’s _my_ turn to pleasure _you_!”

She turned around and revealed what she pulled out of her purse. It was a vibrating dildo. Amy’s eyes widened.

**Amy:** “Why are you carrying…?”

**Sandra:** “A girl never knows when she might need it…”

She returned to Amy and knelt in front of her. She undid the belt on Amy’s pants and slid them off, followed by her panties. Amy was so embarrassed she tried to close her legs. Sandra smiled as she placed her hands on Amy’s knees and gently spread them apart. Amy’s pussy was already dripping wet. Sandra turned the vibrator on Low and gently pressed it against the tech girl’s pussy. Amy moaned at how good it felt. She had pleasured herself with a vibrator many times but this was the first time someone else was doing it for her! Sandra rubbed the vibrator against her pussy to get her excited before sticking it in.

Amy squealed at the pleasure of someone else fucking her with a dildo. After fucking her like this for a minute she turned the vibrator’s strength up to Max. Amy screamed at the sudden burst of intensity and came. Her juices squirted all over Sandra’s hand as she came until she passed out.

Sandra giggled at the cute little tech girl. She left the dildo vibrating in her pussy while she licked her hand clean of Amy’s juices. She’d wait until the poor girl woke back up before continuing. But first…

Sandra grabbed Amy’s pants. Amy’s ID badge was clasped to the belt. She removed it and stood up. She walked to a door behind Amy’s terminal that had a big sign on it that said “Authorized Personal Only”. Sandra swiped the badge at the security lock and the door slid open.

At this point Ashley’s vision became very blurry…

**Dr. Cohen:** “And then?”

**Ashley:** “And after she woke up we had sex for the rest of the night. We licked each other, humped each other and—“

**Dr. Cohen:** “No, I meant, what happened after the door opened? What was in that room?”

**Ashley:** “Oh. I…don’t remember. It got very blurry after that and the next thing I remember is having sex with Amy again. Doctor, what does it all mean? What is happening to me?”

Dr. Cohen drummed his fingers on his desk while he pondered his answer.

**Dr. Cohen:** “Well…keep in mind that I’m not a shrink. This isn’t exactly my specialty. But it seems to me that your subconscious is trying to tell you something.”

**Ashley:** “What? What could it _possibly_ be telling me?!”

**Dr. Cohen:** “Well…put bluntly, maybe you just need to get laid.”

Ashley blinked a few times.

**Ashley:** “’Get laid’? Is that a medical term now?”

Dr. Cohen chuckled and shook his head.

**Dr. Cohen:** “No. But it could also be telling you something else. Do you find women attractive?”

**Ashley:** “No! I’m as straight as can be!”

**Dr. Cohen:** “Well what about the nerdy type? Are you attracted to that sort of person, male or female?”

**Ashley:** “Are you kidding? Every time I think about Amy all I feel is the overwhelming urge to beat her up and take her lunch money!”

**Dr. Cohen:** “Well I don’t know what else to tell you, Ashley. If you’d like I can give you something that should help give you a dreamless sleep tonight. Would that satisfy you?”

It wasn’t much but Ashley accepted. Anything to have at least one night of non-erotic dreams. Dr. Cohen led Ashley out of his office and back to her room, her body trembling all the while.

Was he right? Was her subconscious really trying to tell her something? How could that be? She’s never been attracted to any type other than strong, muscular men. But if what the doctor said was true it could mean that…

Ashley shook her head. No! No way! That wasn’t her! She was Ashley Williams! Not those sex freaks she keeps dreaming about!

She prayed that her remaining time in the hospital would pass quickly. It was doing her body some good but her mind…

She hoped she would still have some of her mind left by the time she checked out…

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	4. Chapter 4

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Truth or Dreams? – Part 4 **

The lights in the small room dimmed.

Sexy dance music started to play over the speakers.

Ashley Williams, now an erotic dancer named Isabel, stepped up to the pole on the small stage dressed in her dancers outfit and prepared to give it her all.

She took hold of the pole and began her dance. She swayed her hips with the tune and spun around the pole. She slid down with her back to the pole and spread open her legs. She ran her hand down her stomach and gently rubbed her pussy through her panties. Isabel smiled as she slid back up, still rubbing herself. She was putting on a private dance for a very special customer tonight. She had to give him her very best performance…

Councilor Donnel Udina watched Isabel dance, practically drooling and unable to take his eyes of the dancer pleasuring herself. She was just teasing him for right now, trying to get him excited. She saw a small bulge form in his pants. It was time to see if she could make it a little bit bigger.

Isabel spun around the pole until it was sandwiched between her breasts. She reached up and pulled down her top until her breasts popped out. Isabel smiled and fondled her breasts for Udina’s pleasure. She wrapped her tits around the pole and moved up and down like she was giving it a tittyfuck.

The bulge in Udina’s pants grew much, much bigger. Isabel grinned. It was time.

She stepped off the stage, her breasts bouncing with each step, and approached Udina. She crawled into his lap and stared into his eyes. There was nothing but lechery in the eyes of this politician. That was a good sign for Isabel. She was being paid a lot of money to do this. If the guy wasn’t horny the she wasn’t doing her job!

With shaky hands Udina reached up and groped Isabel’s tits. She closed her eyes and moaned softly as she enjoyed his warm hands on her body. She reached down and rubbed his huge member. She unzipped his fly and his erect cock came popping out. Isabel was impressed by the size! Now _she_ was getting horny!

She lifted herself up and pulled her panties aside. Her pussy was already very wet as she brought it down on his dick. She rubbed the tip against her pussy to tease him a bit before sticking it all in.

Isabel yelled out. It felt so good! His cock was so big! Isabel was certainly glad she took this job! She moved her hips vigorously as she fucked the Councilor. He watched her beautiful tits bounce before his eyes. He grabbed her ass and brought her down harder on his cock, forcing it even deeper inside her. Isabel squealed and panted as she fucked him harder and harder.

Udina declared that he was about to cum. He offered to pay her extra if he could cum inside her. She said yes without a second thought. Her mind was already drowning in pleasure and wanted to feel his hot cum inside her. Isabel moved faster and faster until they both came at the same time.

The door to Ashley’s hospital room opened. Dr. Cohen walked in just as Ashley finished vomiting in the waste basket.

**Dr. Cohen:** “…Dreams again?”

With trembling hands Ashley wiped her mouth and nodded. Her face was completely pale. Of all the dreams she has had since coming here that last one was the worst. Of all the people in the galaxy she could dream about fucking… It had to be _him?!_

She hated that rat bastard Udina! The only times she ever wanted to see him in her dreams is if she’s kicking his ass! This was the final straw. She was leaving this hospital whether they said she could or not. She told the doctor this but thankfully he smiled.

**Dr. Cohen:** “That’s not a problem at all. I have your discharge papers right here. You’re free to go, Commander Williams.”

She felt like hugging the doctor but she really was not in the mood to touch anyone. Too many people have touched her in her dreams already. By her count she has fucked nine men and four women in her dreams since she arrived at this hospital. Even though she knew they were just dreams, thinking about them all made her feel like a complete whore. She snatched her discharge papers and ran out the door without a backwards glance.

Ashley made her way to the Citadel Embassies. It was a trip she was looking forward to but on the other hand wished she could avoid. She had already been formally inducted into the Spectres. She was called to the Council Chambers and there was a small ceremony. Played out more or less the same as when Shepard joined. Now she was on her way to receive her first assignment. The only downside to this was that she would be getting it from Udina…

She never liked to see Udina on the best of days but right now? She tried to force out of her mind that repulsive dream…and tried desperately not to think about how good it felt.

**BOOM!!!**

The ground beneath Ashley’s feet shook as a big explosion went off nearby. Several C-Sec shuttles went zooming by. There was another explosion followed by the sound of gunfire. What the hell was going on?!

Ashley pulled out her pistol and spun around when she heard someone come up behind her. She relaxed and lowered her weapon when she saw it was Thane. She got to know the drell when doing her physical therapy. He was breathing heavily. At first she thought he was having another one of his attacks but then she realized he had been running to catch up to her.

He told her Cerberus was attacking the Citadel. Their troops had already seized control of C-Sec headquarters and were spreading out everywhere.

Cerberus? Here?! How was it possible?! Then she remembered how fond Cerberus was of moles and sleeper agents. Position enough people in the right places and no place is impenetrable. Especially if they have the help of someone influential…

Very briefly an image of Shepard flashed across her mind. Was he involved with this? She shook her head. This wasn’t the time to think about that! As a Spectre it was her duty to protect the Council.

She told Thane where she was headed and dashed off. Thane tried to keep up but lost sight of her in the crowd of fleeing civilians.

Ashley found three of the four Councilors in the Council Chamber. The salarian Councilor was missing but they could not afford to wait for him. She had to get the rest of them to safety! C-Sec already had an evacuation shuttle in place. They just needed to get to it.

Ashley’s mind swam with questions as she guided the Councilors to the shuttle. But all these questions came to a halt when she came face to face with Shepard again. Now she only had one question in mind: Was Shepard with them…or against them?

This was the moment of truth for Ashley. Shepard visited her every chance he got while she was recovering in the hospital. He was very friendly and comforting but kept insisting that he was no longer with Cerberus. The more they talked the more Ashley started to believe him. Maybe…

But now there they were, their shuttle destroyed and Shepard blocking the only exit with his gun on the Councilors. Ashley stood between them, her own gun on Shepard. She demanded answers. She demanded the truth! Was Shepard with Cerberus or was he not?!

The next words to come out of Shepard’s mouth were…not what she expected. According to him the only Cerberus agent there was Udina. He was staging a coup with the help of Cerberus, according to evidence in the hands of the salarian Councilor who was alive and well. Shepard warned that Cerberus agents were in the elevator shaft behind them and if they tried to leave they would be dead. Surprisingly the asari Councilor stepped forward and suggested they trust Shepard.

The time had come for Ashley to make a decision. Did she trust what Shepard was saying or would she cling to her doubts? Udina was defending his innocence and trying to open the door back to the elevators. Ashley sighed.

**Ashley:** “…I’m going to regret this…”

Much to Shepard’s relief and her own amazement, Ashley turned her gun on Udina. Things happened very quickly after that and ended with Shepard shooting Udina. C-Sec arrived soon after and told them that Cerberus was retreating. It seemed that Shepard’s intervention had ruined their plans, especially with Udina now dead. C-Sec escorted everyone to safety and went to work rounding up all remaining Cerberus agents.

C-Sec quickly regained control of the Citadel after that and everything calmed down. There were a few small celebrations as the last of the Cerberus soldiers retreated or were arrested but mostly there were only tears and wailing. Many people lost loved ones thanks to Udina’s coup attempt. The Citadel, especially the Presidium, was supposed to be the safest place in the galaxy with the Reapers invading. Now the Presidium is riddled with bullet holes. The air was thick with the smell of smoke and people wept as they cleaned up the bloodstains where civilians were gunned down.

While Shepard met with Commander Bailey to tie up some loose ends Ashley retreated to the Normandy docking bay. She looked out at the familiar shape of the Normandy. She reminisced about the good times she had on the SR1, especially that night before Ilos…

But Ashley had to remind herself that the ship she was looking at was not the SR1. It was the SR2, a copy made by Cerberus.

The ship was a copy…but she no longer believed that the man commanding it was one.

If Shepard really was an agent of Cerberus he would not have shot Udina. Well, maybe he _would_ have someday considering how big of a prick he was but at a time like this? Killing Udina and stopping the coup was a massive blow to Cerberus. She was convinced now. He was the _real_ Commander Shepard!

She waited in the airlock for Shepard to return. It was a very awkward encounter but she remained calm. She asked Shepard if she could rejoin the Normandy. It may not be the SR1, she and Shepard may not be lovers anymore, but she wanted to see the Reaper War through to the end and she knew Shepard would be the one to get them there.

Shepard smiled and welcomed her back to the Normandy. She saluted him and said it was good to be back. She eyed Shepard’s ass as he boarded the Normandy. That Cerberus whore he was seeing wasn’t part of the crew. Maybe this could be her second chance in more ways than one…?

Before the Normandy departed Ashley went ashore one last time for a quick errand.

She returned to Huerta Memorial Hospital to see Dr. Cohen. She hated the hospital but Dr. Cohen was friendly and supportive. He was a good man and she wanted to say goodbye and thank him for all his help.

The hospital was in chaos as more and more wounded were being brought in. She maneuvered through the crowd to the front desk and asked the receptionist if Dr. Cohen was in. She was extremely busy and barely looked up. Without answering Ashley she moved away to tend to some new patients being admitted. Ashley waited for her to come back but after a while she began to think this wasn’t a good idea. Dr. Cohen would no doubt be extremely busy and probably wouldn’t have time for a simple goodbye. Just as she was about to leave someone familiar approached her.

**Ashley:** “Dr. Michel!”

**Dr. Michel:** “Hello, Commander Williams. I received a page from the receptionist. You are looking for Dr. Cohen?”

**Ashley:** “Yes. I’m leaving the Citadel and I just wanted to say goodbye. Is he here? Or is he too busy?”

Dr. Michel’s expression became very solemn.

**Dr. Michel:** “I’m sorry, Commander Williams, but…Dr. Cohen is dead.”

Ashley was stunned.

**Ashley:** “He’s…dead? How? When?”

**Dr. Michel:** “During the coup some Cerberus soldiers came by to secure the hospital. I was up front here talking to a nurse when they arrived. They gunned down the C-Sec officers stationed her and went about checking everyone. Some went into the back, I presume to check what patients we had here.”

She sighed.

**Dr. Michel:** “I heard the gunshots not long after. Apparently some Alliance soldiers we had here with minor injuries attempted to fight back. They had no weapons and were quickly killed. Dr. Cohen was shot too.”

Ashley couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

**Ashley:** “Dr. Cohen tried to fight them too?”

**Dr. Michel:** “No. That’s where things get a little strange. From what I heard Dr. Cohen barely moved at all. In fact rumor has it he wet himself just before he died. Dr. Cohen and a few hospital techs were cowering nearby when the fighting started. After the soldiers were dead the Cerberus troopers gunned him and the techs down as well.”

**Ashley:** “They killed them even though they weren’t doing anything? Why?”

Dr. Michel shrugged.

**Dr. Michel:** “My best guess is that they were just making a statement. They were letting everyone know that no one, patient or doctor, was safe so no one better try anything. It certainly worked. No one hardly breathed until the Cerberus troopers received a call over the radio and retreated. I’m guessing that was about the time Commander Shepard killed Councilor Udina. I’m very sorry to tell you all this, Ashley. I didn’t realize you and Dr. Cohen had become close.”

**Ashley:** “We…we became friends…during my stay here. Thank you for telling me, Dr. Michel. Good luck.”

**Dr. Michel:** “You as well. We’ll all need it…”

The doctor left to see to some patients. Ashley slowly walked back to the elevator.

Damn Cerberus! How could they gun down an innocent doctor like that?!

Ashley was now itching for the chance to cross paths with Cerberus again. Knowing Shepard, they’d cross paths with them sooner or later. She really hoped Shepard would take her with him when they did. She was going to carve Dr. Cohen’s name into each of their skulls when they were done…

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	5. Chapter 5

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Truth or Dreams? – Part 5 **

Ashley sat in the Observation Deck of the Normandy, looking out at the vast sea of stars. Liara told her that someone named Samara would stay out here and just gaze at the stars all day long when not on a mission. This Samara apparently found it very soothing. It was indeed very soothing. Unfortunately no number of stars would be enough to calm the renewed inner turmoil inside Ashley…

One of the hopes Ashley clung to when rejoining the Normandy was that she’d somehow be able to win Shepard back in Miranda’s absence. At one point she arranged for Shepard to meet her on the Presidium so they could chat. She planned to really make her move then.

While she waited in a Presidium café she actually saw Shepard walk by on a walkway overhead. It was well over an hour later before he finally showed up. Shepard seemed oddly…happy when they spoke. Ashley decided it wasn’t the time to suggest renewing their relationship after all. She was very glad she did. She’d have looked like a fool otherwise.

She later overheard Shepard talking to Garrus. Apparently Shepard had received a message from Miranda at the same time he received hers. He went to see Miranda first. Shepard didn’t say it outright but Ashley could tell that he and that Cerberus whore had sex. Her fists tightened as she listened to Shepard gloat and retreated to the Observation Deck.

Ashley wished that her lost chance at love was the only thing plaguing her mind. Unfortunately some recent developments were causing her to have some doubts as well…

Since the coup Shepard has crossed paths with Cerberus several times. Each time things didn’t work out quite as they planned. They’d try to launch a sneak attack against a Cerberus facility and find themselves overwhelmed. A far larger force than you’d expect would be stationed there and they almost seemed to be waiting for them.

_Could_ they have been waiting for them? Were they somehow tipped off? Ashley hated to admit it but her doubts about Shepard were steadily starting to return…

Shepard would sometimes come by to chat. Things stayed friendly for the most part but the conversation always turned cold whenever the subject of Cerberus came up. Ashley tried to phrase certain questions or statements in such a way that they’d hopefully provoke some sort of reaction Shepard that might put her doubts to rest. Could Shepard still be feeding Cerberus information? For whatever reason was he tipping them off about their attacks in the hope that they would fail?

She knew it was a stretch, especially following the coup attempt, but Ashley just couldn’t shake her doubts about Shepard. Apparently she wasn’t as subtle as she thought with her questions. Whenever she’d ask something about Cerberus Shepard’s expression would grow cold. He’d quickly end the conversation and leave. By this point he probably knew that she still had doubts about him.

Ashley didn’t know what to do. She was so conflicted! On one hand he stopped the coup attempt and prevented Cerberus from grabbing the highest seat of power in the galaxy. But on the other hand Cerberus just seemed to know way too much about their movements.

She of course considered other possibilities. She quietly checked the files on each member of the crew. She even used her Spectre authority to gain access to private records in case their official Alliance files were falsified. She found no indication that any of them would have anything to do with Cerberus. Garrus, Tali and Liara were all clean. She even checked out Joker. The only possible candidates were Shepard and EDI. As a Cerberus-made AI it was possible EDI could still be following her original programming and sending reports to the Illusive Man. But the more she spoke to EDI the more she began to think this wasn’t the case. She would still keep an eye on EDI but for the time being she seemed clean. But Shepard…

She would try to quietly follow him around the ship and watch him. Often he would retreat to his cabin and request some private time before a mission. Even EDI couldn’t say what Shepard was doing during these times. Could Shepard be sending secret messages to Cerberus?

Ashley stood against the wall and gently banged her head. What was wrong with her? Why couldn’t she let her doubts go? She has said she trusts Shepard many times but does she really?

Maybe her bitterness over losing Shepard to Miranda again was still clouding her judgment. And it didn’t help that they were on their way to the Citadel again…

Having just ended the Geth/Quarian War the Normandy docked at the Citadel so Shepard could meet with the asari Councilor. She apparently had something urgent to discuss with him. She had no idea what.

Ashley tried to avoid the Citadel whenever they docked. As she hoped, her erotic dreams ended when she left the Citadel. But every time they returned they came back. She tried to avoid leaving the Normandy whenever she could but sometimes she couldn’t help it.

The Normandy was going to dock overnight to refuel and resupply. Ashley needed to resupply herself. She needed to drown her sorrows and she was out of hard liquor.

She entered the first dive bar she could find and hit the bottle hard. She drank until the bar was practically empty. Then she passed out.

Ashley’s head felt very heavy as she began to stir. She loved a good drink but she hated the hangover that always followed. She moaned as she heard footsteps approach her. Hopefully whoever it was would remain quiet and leave her alone.

No such luck.

**???:** “Lieutenant-Commander Williams!”

Very slowly, and reluctantly, Ashley turned her head to the source of the voice and opened her eyes. When she saw who it was she bolted to her feet. With a throbbing head she saluted and tried to not fall over.

**Ashley:** “Admiral Hackett!”

Hackett saluted her back.

**Hackett:** “At east, Commander. Report. What’s the situation?”

**Ashley:** “Yes sir. The Normandy is resupplying and Shepard went to have a meeting with the asari Councilor.”

**Hackett:** “About what?”

**Ashley:** “I don’t know, sir. Shepard…doesn’t keep me in the loop about those things.”

Hackett’s expressionless face looked Ashley over for a few minutes before speaking again.

**Hackett:** “I see. Very well then.”

Hackett snapped his fingers. Several Alliance soldiers entered the room and stood at attention nearby.

**Hackett:** “It’s a good thing you’re here, Williams. You’ve been faithfully carrying out the new Alliance directive to boost troop morale. Now I need you to do it again.”

Ashley saluted him.

**Ashley:** “Yes, sir!”

She approached the soldiers standing in line and got on her knees. Without any hesitation she unzipped her top and threw it aside. She knelt there, completely topless, and grabbed her breasts.

**Ashley:** “The new Morale Directive states that all female Alliance personnel must aid in the boosting of troop morale. To that end please use my body however you wish tonight. Fuck me good and find your will to fight!”

All the soldiers grinned at each other and unzipped their flies. They pulled out there erect cocks and pointed them at Ashley. Seeing so many cocks lined up in front of her made Ashley very wet but she kept her cool. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. The first soldier approached and rubbed his cock against her tongue. Ashley started to drool as she imagined the full taste of this cock in her mouth. Her fantasy soon became reality as the soldier slid it in.

She went to work vigorously sucking his cock. It has been a while since she boosted someone’s morale and she was anxious to taste cum again. It didn’t take long for him to shoot his load down her throat. After the soldier removed his cock Ashley swirled some of the cum around in her mouth before swallowing. It tasted so good! She opened her mouth again, anxious for another cock.

Another soldier obliged her along with two others. Ashley took the first cock in her mouth and the remaining two in her hands. She sucked and gave them handjobs until they came again. Ashley tasted more delicious cum and felt even more dripping down her face. After the soldiers backed away she scooped up as much as she could with her hands and licked them clean.

She gave the rest of them blowjobs and handjobs until it was the very first soldier’s turn again. He grinned at her and she grinned back. It was time to move on to the next step. She stood up and removed her boots and pants. She climbed onto a table and spread open her pussy.

The soldier didn’t need to be told what to do. He stuck his cock in and fucked her pussy hard. She panted as he pounded her pussy, the throbbing pain from her hangover steadily being replaced by the pleasure from her pussy.

Hackett watched Ashley get fucked like a dog while kneeling on that table, her boobs swinging frantically with each thrust. Ashley was oblivious to his presence until he moved in front of her. For the first time ever Ashley saw a grin on Hackett’s face. He unzipped his fly and offered Ashley his own cock. She smiled and happily opened her mouth. As she got it from both ends Ashley pondered how many other Alliance soldiers have had the honor of blowing an Admiral.

All the pain in her head had vanished as Hackett and the soldier fucked her. The other soldiers surrounded her and started masturbating. She knew what was coming next. They were going to drown her in there cum!

She wanted it! She wanted it so bad! She felt Hackett’s cock twitching in her mouth. Same with the soldier’s cock in her pussy!

**Ashley, thinking:** “Cum! Cum inside me! Give me your cum! I want your cum!”

Hot cum shot down her throat and into her pussy just as it rained down onto her head and back. Her body trembled as she smelt its delicious smell and felt it running down her body.

Just as she began to ponder what they would do to her next her vision became very blurry. She felt a hand on her shoulder giving her a soft shake.

Ashley’s eyes snapped open and she bolted upright. She immediately grabbed her head as she felt it throbbing from her hangover.

**Ashley:** “Oh…”

She looked around and realized she was still in the bar. The bartender had woken her up and told her it was almost morning. It took a few moments for Ashley’s throbbing head to process this but when it did she realized that the Normandy would be departing soon. She quickly paid her bill and ran back to the docks.

While she ran she thought about her dream. This was not the first time she has had that particular dream or at least one like it. Back in the hospital her dreams were different every night as she took on the persona of a new individual. In these new dreams she was always herself. She has had a dream every time she has spent on the night on the Citadel and each time the theme was the same. Hackett would appear before her and request a report on their recent activities. She’d give it and then carry out a new Alliance directive to raise troop morale by having sex with them. She’s had about half a dozen of these dreams since the coup attempt. All total in her dreams she has fucked at least 30 different men.

Ashley began to miss Dr. Cohen again. He was the only one she ever told about her dreams. She has never mentioned them to anyone, not even Shepard. She wished she could talk to someone about them again but she just hasn’t felt comfortable enough. There was also the risk they might think she is crazy and she might get booted off the ship.

She couldn’t let that happen. Not now. Not until she found out the source of the Cerberus leak on the Normandy…

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	6. Chapter 6

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Truth or Dreams? – Part 6 **

**Shepard, softly:** “Meet me in my quarters…”

Shepard said this as he brushed past Ashley following the Thessia debrief. Never had Ashley seen Shepard as angry as he was during this debrief. Even Samantha’s lead about Cerberus pointing them to Sanctuary didn’t improve his mood at all. This was probably Shepard’s first real defeat since becoming a Spectre. And now he wanted to see Ashley alone…

Ashley didn’t bother to hold out hope that this might be some kind of booty call. She knew what he wanted to talk to her about. During the debrief she mentioned his time with Cerberus again. She didn’t mean to but she once again used the same tone she usually did when discussing Cerberus with Shepard, as though hoping to provoke a reaction from him. She certainly got one this time. He glared at her for a brief moment before continuing the debrief.

Though she wasn’t with them on Thessia she read the mission reports. Once again Cerberus was there ahead of them like they knew Shepard would be there. Apparently the Illusive Man claimed to have discovered the Prothean beacon through data in the Mars Archives. Of course the Illusive Man says a lot of things…

When Ashley entered Shepard’s quarters he had his back to the door. He slowly turned as she entered. She had never seen so much fury in his eyes as he took slow, deep breathes.

**Shepard:** “Ashley. Now I’m only going to ask you this one more time. Do…you…trust me?”

His voice was steady but his hands were shaking. He was mad. VERY mad…

**Ashley:** “I…”

She actually felt herself shaking as she endured Shepard’s death gaze. She swallowed and regained her composure.

**Ashley:** “I _do_ trust you, Shepard! All I did was mention you were with Cerberus when—“

**Shepard:** “I WAS NOT! WITH! CERBERUS!!!! THEY WERE A _RESOURCE_ I USED TO STOP THE COLLECTORS WHILE YOU AND THE ALLIANCE SAT ON YOUR WORTHLESS ASSES!!!!!!!”

Shepard started advancing on Ashley. She was so taken aback by his sudden outburst that she backed away from him. With her back pressed against the door Shepard came face to face while he continued to scream at her.

**Shepard:** “I HAVE BEEN PATIENT WITH YOU AT EVERY TURN BUT I AM GETTING _SICK OF IT_!!! I AM _NOT_ A CERBERUS SPY! I HAVE NOT PASSED THEM _ANY_ INFORMATION! I WANT KAI LENG AND THE ILLUSIVE MAN _DEAD_!! EITHER YOU FINALLY GET THIS THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL OR ELSE I WANT YOU OFF MY SHIP! _DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR????_ ”

Her entire body trembling, Ashley nodded furiously. Shepard took several deep breathes before finally calming down. He sighed and spoke calmly.

**Shepard:** “Good. Dismissed, Williams.”

She frantically opened the door and ran into the elevator.

She retreated to the quiet of the Observation Bay to think things over. She sat on a bench and watched her hands tremble in her lap.

Shepard actually yelled at her. No, he _screamed_ at her! She had never seen Shepard so mad at anyone or anything. He always kept his cool. But after losing Thessia to the Reapers, Vendetta to Cerberus and finally her subtly accusing him of being a Cerberus spy again…

Ashley got up and started banging her head on the wall again. She was so stupid! Why was she wasting her time with this? It was time to get her act together. Shepard wasn’t a Cerberus spy. She hated them as much as she did! No way would he spy for them. No way would he let them win.

She was sure of it now. Shepard was innocent. But Cerberus still seemed to know a little too much about their movements. Someone had to be passing them information. But who?

When they arrived on Horizon Shepard chose Liara and Ashley for his squad as he investigated Sanctuary. Ashley was surprised he chose her but she quickly suspected why. If there really were any Cerberus agents there he wanted her to watch as he blew them all straight to hell. He was going to prove once and for all that he had absolutely no love for Cerberus. Not that he needed to anymore. Ashley was sure now he wasn’t Cerberus. But she went anyone.

The discoveries they made down there were horrifying. Sanctuary was actually a secret Cerberus base studying Indoctrination and how to control the Reapers. The Reapers got wind of their experiments and attacked, forcing Cerberus to flee.

It irked Ashley to learn that Shepard’s new girlfriend Miranda was in Sanctuary as well, tracking down her father who ran the facility. The mission ended with a showdown between them, Miranda and Henry Lawson, ending with Lawson getting blasted through a window.

After Miranda hugged her sister Oriana, who was being held hostage, she and Shepard shared a tender moment. Ashley, unable to watch, helped Liara check the computers for any data they could use to track down Kai Leng and the Illusive Man. Though they found something Miranda announced she had something better. She placed a tracer on Kai Leng. They could follow him directly to the Illusive Man’s headquarters. Overjoyed to finally have the lead they needed, Shepard led everyone back through the base so they could finally leave.

Miranda and Oriana walked with them as they made their way through the base. Out of the corner of her eye Ashley could see Miranda watching her.

**Ashley, thinking:** “What’s this bitch’s problem? Checking out the ‘old model’, are you?”

She was still bitter about Shepard ending up with Miranda but knew better to complain about it. Shepard made his choice. All she could do now was give them her blessing.

**Miranda:** “Just a moment…”

Miranda stopped and eyed an active console to her right. She walked towards it and motioned for everyone to follow.

**Shepard:** “What is it, Miranda?”

She stopped in front of the console and began typing.

**Miranda:** “…When looking for my sister and father I had a chance to go through some of the files stored here. Many more experiments took place here than what you’ve seen…”

**Shepard:** “I’m sure. We can go over the grisly details later.”

**Miranda:** “Not until we clear up one last matter…”

Suddenly Miranda spun around and drew her pistol, pointing it…at Ashley. Ashley drew her own pistol. Shepard, Liara and Oriana were all stunned.

**Shepard:** “Miranda? What the hell?!”

Miranda narrowed her eyes and stared coldly at Ashley.

**Miranda:** “…How many Cerberus traps have you walked into lately? Have you had a series of missions where it almost seemed like Cerberus was waiting for you? Has this happened say…six times or so?”

Shepard froze and looked incredulously at Miranda.

**Shepard:** “…How did you know that?”

**Miranda:** “I read it in the files. Shepard, you have a spy in your midst. Someone has been passing information about your movements to Cerberus. And more…”

Ashley tightened her grip on her pistol.

**Ashley:** “I knew it! Who is it?! Who’s the son of a bitch?!”

Miranda grinned. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device. Looked like some kind of remote control.

**Miranda:** “Early in their studies of Indoctrination Cerberus developed a very special nanite solution. When injected into a person the nanites move through a person’s body up to their brain. They attach themselves to the person’s brain cells and spinal column. Through these nanites Cerberus can turn a person into their puppet. They can even overwrite their thoughts and memories, giving them new ones and convincing them that they’re someone else. And _this_ little beauty…is the remote.”

She pressed a button. Ashley felt a sudden jolt run through her body. Afterwards…

**Ashley, thinking:** “I…I can’t move!”

Everyone else had their eyes on Miranda and did not notice Ashley’s reaction or her now panicked expression.

**Shepard:** “So? What’s your point?”

Miranda smiled.

**Miranda:** “Ashley? Drop your weapons.”

Much to everyone’s surprise, including Ashley’s, she immediately dropped her pistol. She removed the assault rifle and sniper rifle from her back and dropped them too. Afterwards she stood straight as a rod, her body awaiting Miranda’s next command.

Ashley struggled to fight it but it was useless. No matter what she did her body just kept moving on her own. She tried to say something but her mouth wouldn’t move either. The only thing she had control of were her eyes. They darted around the room from Liara to Oriana to Shepard to Miranda and back to Shepard. She tried to plead with Shepard with her eyes to help her but Shepard was too stunned to do anything. Miranda smiled again, this time more deviously.

**Miranda:** “Good girl! Good Ashley! Now…be a dear and take off all your clothes.”

**Ashley, thinking:** “WHAT?!?”

To her horror, Ashley’s body obeyed. She reached up and steadily began removing her armor. Piece by piece they fell to the floor with a clatter. When she removed her last piece of armor all she had left was her underwear. Most soldiers wear a standard uniform underneath their armor but Ashley found she moved better with less on underneath, a decision she was now regretting. Not that it mattered. It just meant there was less for her body to take off now.

She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. Shepard’s armor suddenly became very uncomfortable as he gained a very large erection. Liara also grew wet as she watched Ashley slide her panties off next. Oriana tried to look away but steadily her gazed turned back to the Lieutenant-Commander’s sexy naked body…

Ashley’s body trembled with rage and humiliation as she now stood naked in front of them all. Her body was frozen and she couldn’t even cover herself with her arms. She gave Miranda the death glare. Miranda looked very smug. She put her gun down and started tapping some keys on the computer console.

**Miranda:** “Now before anybody asks anymore questions, I want you all to pay careful attention to the recordings I am about to show you. Let the truth be heard…from the mouths of the puppet masters.”

Everyone watched as the first recording played. Ashley’s eyes widened when she saw a familiar face.

**Ashley, thinking:** “Dr. Cohen?!”

Dr. Cohen was standing in front of a QEC terminal. He opened up a channel and much to everyone’s amazement a hologram of the Illusive Man appeared.

**TIM:** “Doctor. Report.”

**Dr. Cohen:** “Lieutenant-Commander Williams is recovering nicely. I have injected the nanite solution. The nanites are undetectable through normal medical scans but my specialized scans have shown that they have integrated into her body nicely. By the time she wakes up we’ll be able to take complete control of her.”

**TIM:** “Excellent. Let me know how the first test goes.”

The picture on the monitor turned fuzzy and came back into focus. The first recording had ended and another one was beginning.

Dr. Cohen contacted the Illusive Man. The doctor had an odd smile on his face…

**TIM:** “I take it from your expression that the first test went well.”

**Dr. Cohen:** “It went better than that! Williams looked right at me and believed that I was Commander Shepard. The entire time we had sex I never saw the slightest indication she thought otherwise. And can I just add, she gives a hell of a blowjob!”

**TIM:** “Control yourself, doctor. We have big plans for Miss Williams. Don’t go blowing everything just to satisfy your lust.”

Miranda pressed some buttons on the console. She said they didn’t have time to watch all the recordings so she was only going to show everyone a few. The next one began.

**TIM:** “How’d it go?”

**Dr. Cohen:** “We found the prostitute named Lana and…’persuaded’ her to tell us how to please that banker you want us to target. Afterwards we had her place a call that someone else would be filling in for her. We reprogrammed Williams with the ‘Natasha’ persona and dispatched her. It was certainly…interesting…to see Williams dressed like a prostitute.”

**TIM:** “Focus, doctor. Did she get what we needed?”

**Dr. Cohen:** “Yes, we did. She passed the video footage of her having sex with the banker to our agent posing as his wife. We have already contacted him and told him about the footage. He’ll do whatever we say to ensure that his real wife never sees that footage.”

**TIM:** “Excellent. Our obese friend is the vice president of one of the largest banks on the Citadel. Councilor Udina will be initiating several large money transfers soon to prepare for the coup. Having a bank VP in our pocket will help facilitate these transfers and keep the red flags being raised to a minimum.”

The next video began.

**Dr. Cohen:** “Sir, we have a problem.”

**TIM:** “Was Williams detected?”

**Dr. Cohen:** “No. The plan itself worked fine. As we profiled, the only tech stationed in the lab last night was a lesbian. Williams, or ‘Sandra’, had no trouble seducing her. She used her badge to gain access to the Embassy’s main server room and plant the bugs. We’ll have full access to the Embassy security cameras when the coup begins.”

**TIM:** “So what’s the problem?”

Dr. Cohen started to look uncomfortable.

**Dr. Cohen:** “Williams is…starting to remember…”

The Illusive Man took a long whiff from his cigarette.

**TIM:** “What do you mean? I thought once we reverted her mind back to its original state she wouldn’t remember anything about the ‘errands’ we’ve been sending her on.”

**Dr. Cohen:** “Well she is starting to remember. The erotic parts at least. She thinks there just dreams right now. She remembers seducing Amy the tech girl and gaining access to the server room but nothing about what she did inside. I’m trying to convince her they’re just dreams but…”

**TIM:** “Keep it up, doctor. We’re too close to our prize now. Keep her calm and under control.”

**Dr. Cohen:** “…Yes sir…”

The next video began.

**Dr. Cohen:** “Sir, I don’t approve of this.”

**TIM:** “What is it this time, doctor?”

**Dr. Cohen:** “Councilor Udina demanded that we ‘lend’ Williams to him for the evening. I already have the Isabel persona prepped. She’ll think she is an erotic dancer being paid to dance and have sex with him. But I really don’t think we should do it.”

**TIM:** “And why’s that, doctor?”

**Dr. Cohen:** “There’s nothing to be gained from this! She’s not planting any bugs or securing blackmail material for us! Udina just wants to fuck her for a laugh! Williams’ mind is already becoming unstable. Unnecessary missions like this only risks destabilizing her further.”

**TIM:** “If I recall, didn’t you fuck her yourself after you injected her?”

**Dr. Cohen:** “That was…”

**TIM:** “Just do it, doctor. The coup will begin soon. If Udina wants to celebrate a little early, so be it. We need to keep him happy and loyal. Send him ‘Isabel’ right now.”

**Dr. Cohen:** “…Yes sir…”

The next video began. This time it was Kai Leng talking to the Illusive Man aboard a shuttle. The time stamp was right after the coup attempt.

Kai Leng informed the Illusive Man that Udina was dead and the Council was still in power. The Illusive Man said other plans were in motion and reprimanded Leng for letting Shepard get the best of him.

**Kai Leng:** “It won’t happen again. It wouldn’t have happened at all if you had given me the remote to control Williams. She could have killed Shepard and kept Udina alive.”

**TIM:** “As soon as she fired on Shepard those with him would have gunned her down. Williams is too valuable an asset to lose. I have a strong suspicion she is going to ask Shepard if she can rejoin the Normandy. If she does, she could become even more valuable…”

That video ended and the final one began. Once again it showed Kai Leng conversing with the Illusive Man.

**Kai Leng:** “I see now why you said Williams is a valuable asset. In more ways than one…”

**TIM:** “Did she give you another report?”

**Kai Leng:** “Yes sir. Every time she visits the Citadel we activate the ‘Morale Directive’ scenario. She thinks she’s giving Hackett reports about the Normandy’s progress battling Cerberus while ‘boosting troop morale’. In reality all she’s doing is fucking me and several of our agents still on the Citadel. And let me tell you, she gives a hell of a blowjob.”

**TIM:** “So I keep hearing. Perhaps when this is all over, assuming she’s still alive, I’ll have her brought here and try her myself.”

**Kai Leng:** “She mentioned Shepard is meeting with the asari Councilor but she didn’t know what about.”

**TIM:** “Is he now? I have a feeling I know what they’re going to talk about. I’ll need some time to confirm that. Ashley Williams has certainly done a splendid job as our spy.”

**Kai Leng:** “If I may ask, sir, what _do_ you plan to do with Williams once the Reaper War is over?”

**TIM:** “I’ve already got out techs working on a new persona for Ashley Williams. All memory of her previous life will be erased. She’ll think is and always has been a loyal agent of Cerberus. Ashley Williams is without a doubt the very best deep cover operative Cerberus has ever had. Without her our coup attempt would never have happened. Without her we’d never be able to keep track of Shepard’s actions. She deserves a place of honor within our organization once this is all over…”

Miranda pressed a button on the console and the screen flickered off. All eyes turned to Ashley. Her body was still frozen in place but a steady stream of tears poured down her face.

**Ashley, thinking:** “The Cerberus spy is…me?”

If she could move her mouth, Ashley would be screaming. Cerberus used her to facilitate their coup attempt. According to the Illusive Man, it never would have happened without her. That means that everyone who died during the coup died because of her. They even continued to use her even after she left the Citadel. She passed Cerberus information about their movements, putting Shepard and the rest of the crew at risk every time they went up against Cerberus.

But the absolute worst part of all this was the fact that Ashley wasted so much time and energy believing Shepard was the Cerberus spy. She watched him like a hawk for any sign he may still be passing information to Cerberus, that perhaps they were somehow controlling him. But the only Cerberus spy around here…the only person being controlled…was the one staring back at Ashley every time she looked in a mirror.

Ashley sobbed as much as her paralyzed body would allow. Miranda saw this and actually felt a twinge of pity.

**Miranda:** “Aw…Looks like someone needs a break from this horrifying truth. Fortunately, there’s a fix for that!”

Miranda pressed a button on the remote. Ashley’s body jerked and she felt herself free to move. She looked around at everyone gathered around her and smiled.

**Ashley:** “Boy! I’ve got quite a crowd tonight!”

She ran one hand down one of her hips seductively while gently groping one of her tits with the other.

**Ashley:** “Well now don’t be shy! You hired me to ‘entertain’ you all tonight! My body is yours to do with as you please!”

Shepard, Liara and Oriana were baffled. Miranda had to stifle a laugh.

**Shepard:** “I…what?!”

Miranda placed her hand on his shoulder.

**Miranda:** “Now John, sweetie! I went through all the trouble of hiring a prostitute for us all tonight. By all means, use her! I give you my blessing.”

Before Shepard could say a word he felt someone touching his crotch. Ashley was on her knees and eagerly trying to get the crotch plate of Shepard’s armor off. While she was busy with that Miranda leaned in and whispered in Shepard’s ear.

**Miranda, whispering:** “I programmed her with a prostitute persona. She’ll let us do whatever we want with her. You’ve been plenty angry with Williams lately, haven’t you? Her constantly accusing you of spying for Cerberus? Well now’s your chance to relieve some of that frustration…”

Ashley got the crotch plate off and stared wide-eyed at Shepard’s dick. Even Liara and Oriana grew wet at the sight of it.

Ashley took his cock and gently began licking it. She sucked on his balls for a few moments before slowly licking her way up to the tip. Once his cock was covered in her saliva she decided it was time for one of her famous blowjobs. She opened her mouth and slowly brought his cock closer and closer to her mouth.

Shepard watched her for a while, completely speechless, when Miranda’s words finally clicked with him. Yes, he _was_ very frustrated with angry. He _was_ angry at how she kept quietly accusing him of spying. And now he had a chance for some payback…

Just as Ashley’s tongue was about to touch the tip of his cock, Shepard grabbed her head and forced the entire thing into her mouth. Ashley was caught by surprise and gagged at first but she quickly adapted. She took his entire cock into her mouth and sucked it eagerly, anxious for his cum. Shepard smiled down on Ashley evilly, glad to finally get a little payback.

**Shepard:** “That’s it…suck it! Suck it, whore! Drink my cum like the little bitch you are! Suck it!”

Ashley happily obeyed, sucking even harder. When Shepard came she carefully caught it all in her mouth. When he withdrew his cock she opened her mouth to show all the cum she had inside and swallowed it.

**Ashley:** “Who’s next?”

Miranda stepped forward. Everyone was so focused on Shepard and Ashley that no one saw her slip out of her uniform. Now naked, she pushed Ashley onto her back and sat on her face. Ashley knew what to do. She gently placed her hands on Miranda’s hips and licked her pussy. She moaned and groped her tits as she enjoyed Ashley’s tongue action.

Shepard’s cock grew rock hard again as he watched his lover enjoy their own personal prostitute. Miranda saw his cock and winked at him. Without a word she kept glancing from Shepard to Ashley’s legs to back again. Shepard grinned. He removed the rest of his armor and clothes and knelt in front of Ashley’s legs. He gently spread them apart and displayed her dripping wet pussy. He rubbed his cock against her pussy for a moment before sticking it in. Ashley moaned loudly as she felt it slide in but did not stop licking Miranda’s pussy.

Liara watched open-mouthed as Shepard, Miranda and Ashley engaged in an incredibly hot threesome. As she watched them her hands slid down her stomach to her pussy which was sadly still covered by her armor. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Oriana eyeing Liara with a smile. Liara smiled back.

Minutes later Liara and Oriana were naked and on the ground, licking each other’s pussies in the 69 position. They were both incredibly horny but didn’t want to interfere with Shepard and Miranda’s revenge.

This orgy continued for quite some time. Shepard unleashed his fury on Ashley and pounded her pussy relentlessly. Miranda continued sitting on her face and would sometimes grabbed Ashley’s tits and squeeze them hard. Liara and Oriana went at each other with a passion, years of sexual repression being unleashed. Finally they reached a point where they were all about to climax.

**Shepard:** “I’m cumming!”

**Miranda:** “I’m cumming!”

**Liara & Oriana:** “I’m cumming!”

**Ashley:** “I’M CUMMING!!!”

After the orgy concluded Miranda released Ashley from her programming. Ashley was very silent as she followed Shepard and Liara back to the Normandy. No one else on the ship knew what transpired after they stopped Henry Lawson. And they were happy to keep it that way.

Ashley fought fierce in the Battle for Earth but barely said a word to anyone. When Shepard fired the Crucible and all Reapers toppled over, she was the only one who didn’t cheer in celebration.

After the war she found a doctor to perform high level medical scans on her in the hope that the nanites could be found and eliminated. Sadly the doctor could find no trace of them. All data concerning the nanite solution was accidentally destroyed when Shepard invaded Cronos Station. With no way to find them and no data about the nanites it was very unlikely they would ever be removed. Chances were very good she’d never have to worry about them activating but still…

The worst part for Ashley was the guilt. Guilt for all the lives lost and ruined thanks to her role in starting the Cerberus coup. Guilt for accusing Shepard of being a spy for so long. Eventually it became so bad that Ashley just disappeared.

One of the first things Shepard did after recovering from the Crucible blast was proposing to Miranda. A grand ceremony was held on Earth. All of Shepard’s closest friends attended along with half the population of the planet. Everyone was there…except Ashley…

Following the wedding and their honeymoon Shepard and Miranda settled in a nice villa on a remote colony world. From there they could live a quiet life in peace. And…

**_A year later…_ **

**Miranda:** “Yes! Fuck yes! YES!”

Every day was a honeymoon for John and Miranda Shepard. Every morning they started their day with a kiss and a fuck. Shepard lay on his back while Miranda fucked him cowgirl style. She rode him hard and Shepard enjoyed the site of Miranda’s beautiful tits bouncing with each thrust. They climaxed at the same time and Miranda collapsed on the bed next to Shepard. He placed her arm around her and Miranda embraced him.

**Miranda:** “Hmm…Good morning to you too, honey!”

Shepard smiled.

**Shepard:** “I’m hungry. How about some breakfast?”

He grabbed a bell off a bedside table and gave it a ring. Minutes later the door opened. A woman dressed in a French Maid outfit pushed a fully loaded breakfast cart into the room. The maid smiled at Shepard and Miranda and spoke to them warmly.

**Ashley:** “Good morning, Master! Good morning, Mistress! I’ve prepared your breakfast just the way you like it. Oh! Clumsy me!”

When Ashley brought the cart to a stop a salt shaker fell off. She circled around the cart and bent over to pick it up. She wasn’t wearing any panties so she ended up flashing her naked ass and pussy at the happy couple. Shepard’s cock became erect again and Miranda giggled. She hugged Shepard even tighter and smiled as she thought about how they all ended up in this situation…

**_A year earlier…_ **

After a spectacular wedding night at their hotel Shepard and Miranda packed their things for their honeymoon. The newlyweds laughed and smiled as they made their way to the docks to board their ship. But halfway there they found their path blocked by none other than Ashley Williams.

Ashley was a complete mess. Her outfit was torn in several places, her hair was a mess, she had a beer bottle in one hand and looked (and smelled) like she hadn’t bathed in months.

**Shepard:** “Ashley? Is that…you?”

Ashley’s body quivered as she looked at the happy couple. Her eyes fell on Miranda who looked at her coldly.

**Ashley, softly:** “…Erase me…”

**Shepard:** “What?”

**Ashley:** “Erase me! Erase my memories! Please, I beg you!”

The beer bottle slid out of Ashley’s hands and rolled away. She fell to her knees and pleaded with Shepard and Miranda.

**Ashley:** “I can’t take it! I can’t take the guilt anymore! I can’t live know Cerberus used me like that! Please, make me forget about it all!”

**Shepard:** “Ashley, we…”

**Ashley:** “I know she still has the remote!”

She pointed at Miranda.

**Ashley:** “The happiest I’ve been since I found out was when you made me into your prostitute! I don’t care what you do to me! Erase all my memories and leave me to rot! Dress me up in a French Maid outfit and keep me as a slave! I don’t care! Just please, ERASE ME!!!”

Shepard was dumbfounded. He never thought he’d see Ashley in such a pathetic state. He really felt sorry for her.

**Shepard:** “Ashley, we—“

**Miranda:** “Okay.”

Before Shepard could stop her, Miranda pulled the remote out of her pocket and pressed a button. Ashley jolted and her arms fell limp to her sides. Her expression went blank and her empty eyes stared straight ahead.

**Shepard:** “Miri! What the hell did you do?! Why do you even have that remote with you? Were you seriously going to take it with you on our honeymoon?”

**Miranda:** “I figured Williams would show up again sooner or later. I just didn’t know when. I’ve activated ‘clean slate’ mode. She’s practically a robot right now. No thoughts, no memories, no emotions, just a compulsion to obey any order given to her.”

Shepard stared at Miranda, unable to believe that she so casually did that to Miranda.

**Shepard:** “What do you plan to do? Just leave her here like this?”

**Miranda:** “Of course not! I’m not that cruel. We’re going to take her with us. We could use a servant.”

Shepard’s jaw dropped as low as it could go.

**Shepard:** “A…servant…”

**Miranda:** “Do you honestly see me doing any cooking or cleaning? We can have her take care of all that for us. She said we could do this to her. She can make amends for giving you a hard time for so long by serving us.”

**Shepard:** “I really don’t think—“

**Miranda:** “And you can fuck her any time you want. I have no problem with that.”

**Shepard:** “Let’s see if we can find a French Maid outfit before we leave.”

Shepard and Miranda started walking. Miranda ordered Ashley to follow them which she immediately did.

While on their honeymoon Miranda developed the program for Ashley’s new personality. She is now their perfectly obedient maid, happily obeying any order they give her. Her only thought is to serve Shepard and Miranda. She has no memory of her life before and doesn’t care about it.

**_And now…_ **

Ashley happily served her Master and Mistress breakfast in bed. While they ate she stood off to the side with her hands folded in front of her, smiling as she awaited her next order.

Shepard and Miranda ate their meal. Ashley has really improved as a cook and made delicious food. As they ate Shepard kept peeking over at Ashley. She looked damn sexy in that outfit. Despite just having sex with his wife his cock kept getting more and more erect…

Miranda noticed this and rolled her eyes. Then she had an idea. She had been thinking about something and figured now would be a good time to bring it up. She got up and placed her arm around Ashley’s shoulder.

**Miranda:** “John, you remember our conversation the other day about having kids?”

**Shepard:** “Yes?”

**Miranda:** “As you know, I can’t have kids. I want us to raise a family but I really don’t want to go through the headache of the adoption process. How about instead…we use Ashley as a surrogate?”

Ashley gasped.

**Ashley:** “Really, Mistress?! I would be honored to carry the baby of you and Master! May I please, Master? May I please?!”

Shepard was amused by Ashley’s begging. He smiled.

**Shepard:** “I think that’s a great idea. How about a celebratory fuck?”

Miranda laughed.

**Miranda:** “I knew you were going to say that…”

She spanked Ashley’s ass.

**Miranda:** “Get into position, maid. You know how your Master likes it.”

**Ashley:** “Yes, Mistress! I obey!”

Shepard got up to make room for Ashley. Ashley sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back. She raised her legs up over her head and held them in place by her ankles. Her skirt was flipped up so her quivering pussy was on full display.

**Ashley:** “Master, please fuck me! Please bless your lowly maid’s pussy with your magnificent cock!”

Without any hesitation Shepard proceeded to fuck his maid. Ashley squealed with delight as he pounded her pussy. Miranda, not wanting to be left out, knelt behind Shepard and licked his asshole.

Ashley’s mind was swimming with nothing but happy thoughts. She had no idea how she came to work for her Master and Mistress or why she enjoyed serving them so much. And she didn’t care. She was incredibly happy and all she cared about was serving them…for the rest of her days…

**Ashley:** “I’m cumming! I’M CUMMING!!!”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
